jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gene Kenobi
Early Life Following their hidden and forbidden love Siri Tachi conceived a child of Obi-wan Kenobi's in secret and hid him away from the council in fear for the boys life. Over the centuries the boy grew and the name of Kenobi fell further and further into the abyss especially after Ben Kenobi's death. The boy born to restore the Kenobi name and lead many in quest to restore the Jedi in their former glory. He was raised by his foster parents on an unknown planet. He was taken in by a secluded Jedi Master who trained him in all that he needed to know. He later learned from his parents through holocrons and documents that he was the son of the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. Soul Search Upon learning this he went into hiding from the Sith as they would hope to erase him as he carried Obi-Wan's essence within him. Later he went to the planet Anzat at the age of 20 after years in hiding under the name Daunthus. He made a small friendship with Lord Blackhawk the Mando with a mutated arm and decided in the light of his new love that he will help defend Anzat from it's coming invasion. He met Garwig Gil Ga'mesh a loner Dark Jedi a part of the Republic and CDDC and was intrigued by the activity in the CDDC. He also begun to take interest in his new friend Hakai. In his time on Anzat he found a friendship in Ryuchi Yori a Jedi who hunts the Sith for bounty. Gene has taken on a new path of light. Breaking Away Gene following a set of miraculous events is free from his dark past. In his new lighted path as a true Jedi, Gene was reunited with his sister Kathleen a Jedi knight much like himself but less powerful. He was trained for nearly ten years by Master Vai-Lam the last pupil of Master Yoda before Luke Skywalker. A New Life Spending almost a year with the Tusken Raiders Gene discovered a magnificently skilled young girl named Erianna that he adopted as his daughter. He currently resides on Corellia. Transport Red Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor w/ Hyperspace Ring with battle damage. Weapons A perfect replica of Obi-wan Kenobi's, his father's, lightsaber using a blue crystal called Kenobi's Legacy. Connections Friends Hakai, Illuscio Blackhawk, Gamesh, Ryuchi, Syren. Foes Darth Teleos Family Obi-wan Kenobi (Deceased, Father), Owen Kenobi (Unknown, Uncle), Jobie Wan Kenobi (Living, Uncle), Kathleen (Living, Sister), Erianna (Living, Daughter). Personality and Traits Gene is alot like his father. He doesn't hide his emotions from those around him, as he is normally very cheerful and pleasant. However he also can have a very stern and brash demeanor. This allows him to concentrate on his duties as well as keep in line with those he cares for. He is not as openly humorous about his own tendencies but will crack a good joke if given the chance. Abilities and Powers Kenobi preferred to leave his skills to the Force's call. He was a master of Force Light as well as a heavy practitioner of the technique Mind Trick or Force Presuasion. He had developed such a nack for it that he was able to use it on select few strong minded foes. He was also a practitioner and master of Form III Soresu. He too perfected it with the training from his Father's underlings, by incorporating ideals and maneuvers from Form I Shii Cho and Form IV Ataru into his variation of Soresu. Much like his father he was revered for his knowledge of the Force over his skill with a blade, however he was just as formidable with a blade as he was with the Force. Behind the Scenes Gene Kenobi is the lesser combat oriented of the two characters I Role Play. The greater being Kaja Sinis. Gene Kenobi is much like Obi-wan Kenobi while Kaja is much like Anakin Skywalker. It is not to be confused that Gene is a true Carbon-Copy as he was not originally designed as such. Category:Characters